When Counter Guardians Aren't an Option (Challenges)
by A Dyslexic Writer
Summary: A pair a Challenges involve Shirou being tricked into a deal with Alaya and trying to work his way out of it after being reincarnated into various worlds. Fate Stay Night kind of solutions for problems faced some Manhua.


**Through a mixture of poorly handled medication trials and people in my life generally treating me like shit, I have fallen into a depression so deep that I can't motivate myself to write stories anymore. Worse, in the last week or so, no one else seems to be writing either. (At least, nothing I'm interested in reading (no offense, in my current mindset, it would take a lot to catch my interest))**

 **I'm not sure if global politics or something has just caused the entire world to generally feel like shit, or if the end of summer has bank robbed people of creativity, either way I'm going to piss into the wind by putting up another challenge or two. This way the idea is out there, but I don't have to write it because someone else will (after hell freezes over of course).**

* * *

 **Fate Stay/Night Crossovers:**

 **Per story premise that can be used anywhere:**

At the end of Shirou's life, he still hasn't managed to earn his place in the Throne of Heroes, since not enough people know about him. In order to keep trying so that he can be reunited with Saber, he enters into a deal with Alaya, the Will of Humanity, but rather than becoming a Counter Guardian, he agrees to be reincarnated time and time again until he can escape the cycle of reincarnation and enter the Throne of Heroes, with him fighting the battles to keep humanity alive wherever Alaya sends him.

He quickly realizes after one or two lives that he has been tricked as Alaya sends him from world to world where the Law of Humanity (the power that Humanity's Will has in the Universe) is too weak to ever give him a place in the Throne of Heroes, even if the entire world knew his name.

 **Story premise:**

 **Fate Stay/Night X** **Tales of Demons and Gods:**

In this world, Humanity is not considered by Gaia to be a threat to the world, as Demons and Gods are causing more problems and are generally keeping humanity down well enough that Gaia doesn't give a shit about them. This allows people to absorb mana from the air around them without being poisoned by it and is how their cultivation works.

Because of the problems that happen in Nie Li's original time line, humanity is basically wiped out. Alaya wishes to prevent this, but the Law of Humanity is too weak in that Universe to allow for the use of Counter Guardians. So instead she sends in Shirou, reincarnating him into Glory City, not knowing jack shit other than that some kind of shit is going to go down in the near future.

Seeing how humans are able to Cultivate their souls, increasing the power and number of their magic circuits, Shirou sees his chance of escaping from his deal with Alaya and finally being reunited with Saber. All he has to do is become a God. The only thing in his way is one simple problem... no one knows how to Cultivate a soul that revolves around swords... crap.

\- Shirou is born into the Sacred Family (the bad guys) as the younger half brother of the Patriarch (meaning that the mean teacher is his sister/half sister), born to the previous Patriarch's fourth wife before the man died. (Meaning there is a gap of about forty years of age between him and his half brother)

(suggestions)

\- His family disrespects him due to his difficulties in cultivating.

\- His ability to control prana accurately far exceeds everyone else's.

\- He secretly becomes a blacksmith and is the only blacksmith in Glory City who is able to produce Gold rank and up weapons, causing him to become the secret head of the Smithing Association.

\- Noble Phantasms exceed even Legendary Weapon status.

\- The key to Shirou's eventual Cultivation lies in his old method of turning his nerves into temporary magic circuits, only with a twist the disconnect them from his nerves. With Gaia no longer trying to get rid of the fake circuits.

\- (An extreme possibility) In order to troll the Sacred Family, Shirou creates a perfect replica of Caliburn and sticks it in the ground in front of the Sacred Family's main house, with a plaque saying that whoever pulls out the sword has the right to rule. Expecting to just sit back and laugh as hundreds of unworthy souls all try and fail to pull out the sword, he is shocked when the sword is pulled by one of the girls from the series, and swears his loyality to her until he dies out of respect for Caliburn's choice.

 **Fate Stay/Night X** **DouLuo DaLu/Soul Land:**

Alaya looks into Soul Lands future and sees a world of complete chaos as all the natures fight in a pointless war and humans who had ascended to god like status battle it out, not carrying about the damage they are doing to the world as they leech away its energy to prolong their fight. It was a future that needed to be prevented at all costs. But with man kind not the most powerful race in the world, she lacked the power to send in her Counter Guardians, so to stop it she sent in Shirou to take care of the cause of it all, a single young man who through away the world's peace in his mindless pursuit of revenge. Shirou is charged with killing the Asura God, Tang San.

Shirou starts by allying himself with Spirit Hall and attempts to kill Tang San after his reveal during the tournament, only to be stopped by the Titled Douluo, forcing him to leave and buy his time. But as time goes on he starts to question the sanity of the seemingly stupidly evil people who lead Spirit Hall, and the plan changes. For the sake of the innocent, he wouldn't just kill Tang San, he would kill ALL of them.

(suggestions)

\- Everything about Shirou's background after reincarnation is up to you to decide.

\- Shirou's plan for Spirit Hall may involve offing all the leaders and replacing them with more rational people.

* * *

 **Huh, writing these challenges was actually kind of relaxing.**

 **I might add to this list, or even make some of these myself after the depression and medication trials are over. Till then, I'm just going to lay down and wait for the voice in my head to go away... I wish I was kidding. This is scary as shit. And the fact that people are making fun of me about it is not cool at all. It is not funny, it will never be funny. Kids, never confess to having problems, because then they try to medicate you and make everything a hundred times worse.**


End file.
